


Date One, Get One Free

by nightberrypearl



Series: The Adventures of Kim Jonghyun and His Two Clingy Boyfriends [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apparently there's a difference but idk, Doppelganger, Fluff, M/M, Multi, There's two Minhyuns basically, clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Last time he checked, neither he nor Minhyun had invited anyone else into their relationship yet here he was, lying in bed after having just woken up, with one more person in his bed than he had anticipated.Doppelganger/Clone AU





	Date One, Get One Free

**Author's Note:**

> For the moment, I'm going to ignore the mechanics of how the extra Minhyun came to be and I'll probably just continue to ignore it. Let's all just pretend it's normal and not question it too much.

Jonghyun had gone to sleep the previous night entirely sober, and with a distinct memory of there only being one other person in his bed. Yet somehow, when he woke up, he registered not one, but two pairs of arms wrapped around his body.

Slowly opening his eyes and looking up, he saw what he expected to see: Minhyun’s peaceful and sleeping face. He smiled softly at the sight of his sleeping boyfriend before he began to address the issue of the extra pair of arms around his waist. Last time he checked, neither he nor Minhyun had invited anyone else into their relationship.

Lightly moving Minhyun’s arms off of him, he turned around to see that the other pair of arms belonged to… Minhyun. _Wait what?_

He looked back over his shoulder, and there Minhyun still lay sleeping soundly, but then turning back around again, there was another Minhyun, also sleeping with his arms wrapped around Jonghyun’s waist, as Minhyun – the other Minhyun – habitually did.

The more he looked between the two Minhyuns that lay asleep on his bed, the more confused he began to feel, leading him to bolt up suddenly to sit and stare at the strange sight before him.

His sudden movement managed to wake both of the Minhyuns from their slumber. He watched as the two of them yawned and stretched out before blinking away their bleary eyes to turn to look at him, 100% in sync with each other.

“What the actual fuck…”

This had to be a dream. There was no way he was awake, this could not be happening in reality.

And then the two Minhyuns finally noticed each other’s presence.

“Oh. Hi.” One of them said, seemingly unphased by seeing himself staring back at him.

“Hi.” The other replied with a friendly smile, equally unphased.

And then they both turned back to Jonghyun to give him matching eye smiles.

“ **Good morning, Jju-ya.** ” They said in perfect unison.

Jonghyun spluttered momentarily as he attempted to try to rationalise this bizarre situation to himself.

“What is happening right now…” Jonghyun said, mostly to himself.

“Well, we’ve all just woken up and now we’re---”

“That’s not what I meant! How can you – both of you – be so… normal about this? There’s TWO of you!” The more Minhyun, either of them, spoke, the more Jonghyun could feel a headache coming on.

“Well, we’re kind of the same person---” one of them began.

“Believe me, I’ve noticed.” Jonghyun couldn’t help but interrupt.

“---So you could say that we’re not really phased because we know that neither of us is going to cause you any harm, and really, that’s all that matters.”

“BUT THAT DOESN’T MAKE THIS NORMAL?????”

Jonghyun could slowly feel himself descending into a state of semi-panic. He just had no idea what to do in this situation or if he should even be doing anything about it at all.

Before he knew it, he found himself being pulled into a familiar comforting hug by one Minhyun while the other came up behind him to stroke his hair.

“Calm down Jonghyun-ah, it’s okay… we don’t how or why this happened, but it’s happened and we can’t do anything about it but embrace it.” The Minhyun whose chest his head was currently snuggled in murmured softly into his hair.

“Besides, now there’s two of me, there’s even more of me for you to enjoy.” The other Minhyun joked to lighten the mood. “Think of it as a special offer, limited time only: date one, get one free.”

Jonghyun promptly reached around to whack the other Minhyun in the chest, but as he felt another set of arms engulf him in a warm hug, he began to think that maybe this was something he could get used to.

Gradually, he began to feel calmer and so tried to wriggle out of Minhyuns’ hold on him but neither would let go.

“Come on, let me go, we all have to get up for breakfast eventually.” Jonghyun grumbled from within the Minhyun-cocoon.

The two Minhyuns exchanged glances with one another before replying in unison:

“ **Hmmm nope.** ”

“Okay, it’s seriously creepy when you guys do that. Stop it.”

“ **Okay** _.”_

“I hate you both.”

“You love us really.” The Minhyun in front of him claimed.

“Yeah and sometimes I wonder why… But come on, seriously, we need to get up now. I’m hungry.”

And with that, the both of them let him go, but not before both of them leant in to leave a sloppy kiss on his cheeks, each Minhyun claiming one side of his face.

“Bleugh, and I thought one of you was bad enough.” Jonghyun grumbled as he got up to go and clean up before breakfast.

And as he left, he could hear two sets of matching obnoxious giggles in harmony.

 

* * *

 

After washing up, Jonghyun headed into the kitchen to prepare something for the three of them to have for breakfast.

It was still strange, the idea of there now being three of them, but at the same time, it also wasn’t since the extra person was technically someone who already lived there and someone Jonghyun already knew like the back of his hand. So he didn’t think that the extra presence in the apartment would really be noticed as much as if they had gotten another roommate.

But he was wrong. Very wrong.

He was in the midst of grabbing some plates out of the cupboard when all of a sudden, he felt four arms snaking around his waist and two heads resting on each of his shoulders.

“Minhyun get off, it was hard enough to prepare breakfast when it was just one of you clinging to me like this, let alone now that there’s two of you.” Jonghyun chided lightly. Minhyun had a habit of attacking him with a hug as he tried to prepare breakfast, but when there was a giant clingy boyfriend attached to his back, it made making breakfast rather difficult.

“Yeah Minhyun, let go.” The Minhyun to his left directed at the other Minhyun.

Jonghyun could have sworn that he’d even stuck his tongue out at the other Minhyun, how childish… But from Hwang Minhyun, what could he really expect?

“Why don’t you let go? I was here first.”

“Stop being so greedy and let me have some more time with Jong then.”

But before the other Minhyun could retort, Jonghyun shook them both off forcibly and pinning them both with a frustrated glare.

“Stop it. You’re being ridiculous. Both of you.” He added before either of them could point the blame at the other.

“And for the record, you can both go sit at the table and just leave me alone in peace to prepare breakfast.”

Jonghyun wondered if this is what being a single father felt like. Sometimes his boyfriend could act as petty and ridiculous as an actual child. In fact, that could be considered offensive for children. Minhyun was sometimes worse than a child. Particularly when it came to Jonghyun.

He watched as the two Minhyuns plonked themselves down at the dining table, with matching sulky pouts on their face.

He could already tell that his life was about to get a whole lot more exhausting…

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of ideas of what else I want to include in this universe but feel free to drop some of your own in my CC if you want! Maybe they'll make it into the series in the future :)))))
> 
> Honestly, this feels like this is toeing the line of a crack fic. This idea had been plaguing my head for DAYS and until now, it's just been kept in me and @hwanghyunbugi 's DM convos. Then I saw [this fanart](https://twitter.com/rabbitq_/status/1015984432421863425) yesterday which perfectly encapsulated what we had been discussing and I couldn't help but want to write out the ideas stuck in my head. So here we are. 
> 
> And technically also, Min prompted me to do this with the prompt "2 minhyuns annoyingly clinging onto jr" so thanks for giving me that extra push to write this ahaha
> 
> And this all started from a conversation about the JR and Minhyun standees that we both own...
> 
> ANYWAY, you can find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) where I talk about 2hyun amongst other things, or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl) where you can leave prompts for my short prompt collection or headcanons for this universe or just anything. My cc is an open environment to all sorts of things.


End file.
